Good To Hear
by Amai Sora
Summary: Aku hanya berusaha membuat pernikahanku menjadi yang paling, dan paling sempurna di dunia. Yeah, aku tahu itu mustahil / AU / #EndofArcana #Event


**I don't own Bleach**

 **The story based on The Empress**

 **Kesuburan – Keibuan – Kenyamanan – Kesuburan – cinta – Kepedulian – sukses – Kreativitas dan Perasaan**

* * *

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo."

"Ichigooo!"

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak berkali-kali, Rukia!" Akhirnya sang kekasih menanggapinya juga. Empat sudut siku-siku menyembul di pelipis kiri pria itu. Walau dalam keadaan marah, tak sedikit pun ketampanan itu berkurang. Jadi, wajar Rukia tidak pernah takut jika Ichigo mulai emosi.

Si pemilik mata violet hanya terkekeh. Ia kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya yang masing-masing memegang jenis pakaian dengan model yang sama. "Menurutmu bagus biru, atau merah?" Padahal Rukia tahu Ichigo tak suka memberikan pendapat jika sedang berbelanja. Itu akan sia-sia.

"Ambil saja yang merah," katanya malas tanpa sedikitpun benar-benar tertarik. Lagipula semua pria di dunia ini rata-rata suka warna merah. Tak ada alasan yang mengharuskan dia memilih warna tersebut.

"Tapi, yang biru juga bagus."

"Pilih saja yang kau inginkan kalau begitu." Ichigo melipat tangannya di depan dada. Satu jam berlalu dengan sia-sia hanya untuk sekedar mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan pada ruangan baju-baju balita. Ichigo tak kan bisa mengacuhkan kekasihnya walaupun dia sudah merasa ingin mati karena bosan. Belum lagi tenggorokannya sudah mulai kering.

Rukia akan membuka suara lagi. Namun sebelum wanita itu dapat melakukannya, Ichigo sudah lebih dulu menyela dengan tegas. "Ambil dua-duanya saja."

Rukia sudah menyerah berdebat pada keinginannya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan kedua baju itu ke tempatnya semula saja. "Aku tidak mungkin membeli keduanya untuk anak _nii-sama_. Dia memiliki jiwa seni yang tinggi. Jadi, dia tak akan suka anaknya memiliki model baju kembar. Kau mengerti kan, maksudku?"

Siapa saja tolonglah Ichigo.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Terimakasih, _Kami-sama_. Engkau telah mngirimkan malaikat berwujud pelayan yang datang menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

Rukia menggaruk pipinya canggung. Pasti si pelayan memerhatikannya karena sedari tadi mereka hanya berkeliling tanpa membeli satu pun barang. "Aku ingin mencari baju yang hanya dijual terbatas. Apa ada?"

Oh, _limited edition_. Tampaknya nona muda berambut pendek itu baru pertama kali berkunjung kemari. "Mari ikuti saya." Sang pelayan berbalik menuju ke susunan sebelah kanan.

Rukia mengacungkan jempolnya kapada Ichigo dengan senyuman bangga sebelum mengekor di belakang si pelayan. Kalau tahu begini, coba dari tadi saja bertanya.

"Berapa umur anak anda?" Tepat di sebuah susunan yang tertulis _new arrival_ mereka berhenti.

"A-aku belum punya anak," kata Rukia malu-malu. Apakah si pelayan ini mengira dia adalah mama muda? Dan Ichigo papa muda, begitu? "Tapi, keponakanku berumur dua tahun."

"Baju ini hanya dibuat tiga buah dari seluruh Jepang." Dia mengambil salah satu baju yang tergantung ke hadapan Rukia. Modelnya sangat sederhana, sebuah gaun balita hitam berbahan katun jepang, tanpa lengan, dan memiliki pita besar pada bagian pinggangnya. Anak berumur dua tahun yang baru mulai berjalan akan sangat lucu mengenakan itu. Juga ada sulaman dari benang emas yang mengelilingi garis lehernya. Memberi kesan anggun apalagi jika ada bando berpita emas pula sebagai pelengkapnya.

Rukia tersenyum kecut. Apa tadi dia sudah menyebut butuh pakaian anak perempuan? "Keponakanku adalah laki-laki."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Ichigo mengantar Rukia kembali pulang. Hari belum terlalu malam jadi, pria berambut oranye itu memutuskan untuk bersantai sebentar barang setengah jam di apartemen kekasihnya. Dia sangat menyukai kopi buatan Rukia. Jus buatannya juga tidak terlalu buruk. Minuman-minuman itu kadang menjadi alasan dia merindukan kekasihnya.

Rukia menaruh _paper bag_ ke atas sofa ruang tamu sebelum menuju ke dapur. Sementara Ichigo segera mengistirahatkan badannya di atas sana. Sejuk dan tenang. Untuk sekarang, hanya inilah yang dia butuhkan.

"Maaf menunggu lamaaa." Rukia keluar dari balik pintu dapur dengan dua cangkir kopi di atas nampan yang dipegangnya. Rambutnya sudah terikat tinggi dan celana jeans yang dia pakai beberapa saat yang lalu, sudah diganti dengan celana pendek katun berwarna hitam. "Mau makan malam di sini?" ujar Rukia ketika dia sudah duduk di samping Ichigo.

Pria itu membuka matanya. Hampir saja dia terlelap karena begitu nyaman bersandar di sofa itu. "Tidak usah, aku harus pulang sebelum jam tujuh nanti." Ichigo menyesap kopi miliknya secara perlahan.

Mata Rukia menyipit curiga. "Memangnya ada hal apa yang membuatmu ingin cepat pulang?"

Ichigo membentang sebelah tangannya beristirahat pada sandaran sofa di belakang Rukia. "Ayah akan mampir ke apartemen. Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar tinggal sendirian."

Alis sebelah Rukia terangkat. "Memang kau tinggal sendirian, kan?"

"Yeah, itu karena kau selalu menolak ketika aku memintamu untuk tinggal bersama." Ichigo menyeringai menggoda kekasihnya. Pada kenyataannya memang begitu. Wanita itu selalu berkata tidak ketika dia memberinya tawaran. Rukia belum sanggup menyetujui permintaannya karena harus menghormati nama Kuchiki yang tersemat.

Kadang Rukia berpikir Ichigo agak sedikit gila. Tapi walau begitu, dia sangaaat mencintai pria itu.

"Oh, ya ampun. Banyak sekali undangan dalam minggu ini." Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada tumpukan surat undangan dengan berbagai warna di bawah meja kopi ini. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil tumpukan tersebut dan menunjukkannya kepada Ichigo. "Lihat, dalam minggu ini saja aku harus menghadiri tiga acara. Acara pertunangan, pernikahan, ulang tahun balita... Hm, berarti _weekend_ kali ini aku harus absen ke klub yoga."

Sembari mendengarkan ocehan Rukia, jemari Ichigo sibuk memainkan ujung-ujung rambut pendek kekasihnya.

"Minggu ini kelihatannya kau sedang sibuk, kan, Ichigo? Aku tak masalah jika kau tidak bisa menemaniku. Mungkin aku akan meminta Momo saja."

Cih, kekasihnya memang pandai mengalihkan perhatian, dengan mengoceh panjang lebar itu tak akan berhasil untuk malam ini.

"Jadi..." Ichigo memajukan wajahnya. Tangannya merayap melingkari pinggang ramping Rukia. "Kapan giliran kita yang membagikan undangan?"

Pipi Rukia merona, mulutnya seketika berhenti mengoceh. Pertanyaan Ichigo memompa darahnya untuk mengalir lebih kencang. "Kita kan masih terlalu muda. Ahahaha." Dia malah tertawa canggung. Bukannya dia tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan itu, hanya saja masih terlalu cepat.

"Aku juga tidak berencana dalam waktu dekat sih," Ichigo berujar pelan. Matanya tak luput memandang iris violet yang sangat indah itu. "Bagaimana tahun depan?"

Kedengarannya itu tidak terlalu buruk. Ada banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan semua itu sampai waktunya tiba. Dan Rukia tanpa harus berpikir panjang sudah menyetujuinya. "Aku ingin ada sesi poto _prewedding_ nanti. Apa kau keberatan?" Sambil mengulum senyum, Rukia balas melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Ichigo.

" _Oh, wow. Good to hear_." Ichigo mencium sekilas puncak hidung kekasihnya. "Apalagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Hm, aku juga ingin kue pengantin empat tingkat. Yang di atasnya ada boneka sepasang chappy dengan menggunakan baju pengantin."

Alis Ichigo mengkerut.

"Aku juga ingin ada _door prize_ diacara pernikahan kita nanti, yang akan dibawakan oleh badut chappy dan hadiahnya adalah coklat berbentuk kelinci."

Kedengarannya seperti pesta ulang tahun.

"Aku ingin bulan madu ke luar Jepang agar bisa melihat lebih banyak lagi koleksi chappy." Rukia tersenyum lebar. Membayangkan itu membuatnya benar-benar berekspektasi tinggi. Yang pasti pesta pernikahannya akan menjadi yang paling terunik di seluruh dunia.

"Dan aku ingin-" oh, masih ada lagi.

Chup!

Ichigo mengklaim bibirnya agar berhenti berbicara dalam ciuman yang cukup panjang.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Siang, malam bahkan musim sudah mulai berganti. Kesibukan masing-masing membawa mereka semakin dekat pada hari pernikahan. Beberapa rencana sudah dilakukan seperti poto _prewedding_ dan acara lamaran yang diadakan di Kuchiki mansion.

Rukia ingat betapa lelahnya saat mereka melakukan sesi poto _prewed_ di luar kota. Ada tiga tempat romantis yang mereka pilih sebagai latar; pantai Osaka, jempatan di Hokaido dan air terjun di desa Okinawa. Mereka harus mengambil cuti kerja beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan hasilnya benar-benar mengagumkan. Walau Ichigo bukan model terkenal dan Rukia bukan pula artis professional. Tapi, dengan dipandu _photografer_ terkenal, poto-poto mereka terlihat hidup dan (yang terpenting) memiliki nilai seni. Berkali-kali memandang poto-poto dirinya, Rukia tak pernah merasa bosan. Teman-teman pasti akan kagum dan ikut terinspirasi oleh idenya.

Poto yang paling Rukia sukai adalah saat berada di jembatan Hokaido. Ichigo mengenakan jas dokternya dan Rukia hanya mengenakan baju pegawai negeri. Busana mereka sangat sederhana tapi, menunjukan jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya ketimbang saat mengenakan gaun panjang sampai ke tanah. Sampai saat ini Rukia benar-benar merasa tidak percaya akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang sangat dia cintai.

Sebuah cincin sudah tersemat cukup lama di jari manisnya. Ia sangat menyukai cincin itu. Benda kuning itu adalah tanda ikatan dari Ichigo. Dan dia sangat menginginkan Ichigo sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

Kebahagian itu terus mengalir semakin besar sampai dia harus mengetahui fakta mengejutkan yang tersembunyi selama ini di dalam tubuhnya.

Dia memiliki _miom_ di dalam rahimnya.

Awalnya Rukia tidak berniat mengecek kesehatan pada dokter kandungan karena dia pikir itu tidak perlu. Tapi, beberapa teman kerjanya menyarankan tindakan itu perlu maka Rukia dengan percaya diri melakukannya.

Dia menyesal mengetahui semua ini.

Tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar penjelasan dari dokter. Selama ini dia hanya mengetahui penyakit rahim hanyalah kista saja. Dan ternyata tidak. Ada jenis parasit lain yang bisa dikatakan sejenis tumor hinggap di dalam dirinya.

Kemungkinan dia akan sulit mengandung. Dan kemungkinan lainnya dia akan mengecewakan Ichigo, orang yang telah membahagiakannya. Pada saat ini Rukia tidak bisa berpikir positif. Dia merasa hidupnya telah hancur duluan sebelum dimulai.

"Tapi, anda tidak perlu khawatir. Jenis _miom_ yang anda derita, perkembangannya masih bisa dicegah dengan pengobatan," jelas dokter lagi.

Rukia belum dapat merespon apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak mau mendengar jika dokter akan mengatakan kata **operasi**. Dia sangat takut dengan hal itu karena dia memiliki trauma pada kakak kandungnya. Hisana meninggal setelah operasi melahirkan. Dia sangat terpukul walau hanya mengingatnya. Dia tidak ingin meninggal dengan cara seperti itu, atau membayangkan bagian bawah perutnya disayat pisau untuk membuang si tumor sialan itu.

Rukia segera berdiri. Dia tak mengatakan apapun lagi kepada si dokter dan segera pergi dari sana. Dia tidak butuh penjelasan apa-apa lagi.

Lalu, setelah ini apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

.  
Selama masa pacarannya bersama Rukia, Ichigo tidak pernah hilang kontak sampai lima hari lamanya. Mereka selalu memberi kabar satu sama lain walau sesibuk apapun keadaan. Tapi, kini Rukia bagai menghilang ditelan bumi. Ichigo tak dapat menemukannya di manapun. Bahkan di apartemennya Rukia pun tak ada. Berkali-kali Ichigo mencoba menghubungi nomor teleponnya, tak sekalipun nomor ponselnya aktif. Kemana Rukia pergi? Kenapa dia mendadak menghilang seperti ini?

Ichigo mencengkram rambutnya frustrasi. Sekarang bukan tanggal satu April untuk membuat lelucon. Dia tak akan suka itu karena tidak akan berhasil membuatnya tertawa.

 _Rukia, kau dimana sekarang?_

Hari pernikahan tinggal satu bulan lagi dan dia kelihatannya tak bertanggung jawab. Apa begini caranya membalas perasaan tulus Ichigo yang telah dia berikan sepenuhnya?

Ichigo ingin menghubungi kakak iparnya namun dia tak yakin. Semenjak Hisana meninggal, Rukia tidak berani tinggal di mansion Kuchiki. Ada ketakutan dan trauma saat kekasihnya tinggal di sana. Rukia tidak mungkin berada di sana. Lagipula Byakuya tidak sedikitpun melarang atau menentang pernikahan mereka.

Jadi, kenapa wanita itu malah membuatnya putus asa seperti ini?

Tadinya Ichigo ingin melempar ponselnya ke arah dinding. Tapi, tak jadi ketika ada sebuah pesan masuk tertera pada layarnya.

Dari: nomor tak dikenal.

 _Ichigo, aku sekarang berada di RS ibu dan anak Karakura. Bisa kau menjemputku?  
_.

.

.  
Masih dengan jas kedokteran, Ichigo berlarian di lorong rumah sakit itu. Dia sudah mendapatkan informasi di stasiun perawat tentang kamar inap Rukia. Sepanjang jalan dia terus-terusan merutuki gadis bodoh yang menghilang beberapa hari ini. Kalau saja dia tidak secara diam-diam tinggal di sini, Ichigo tidak akan segila ini.

Tapi, lebih dari itu. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang mulai berputar di benaknya tentang alasan Rukia berada di sini. Mungkinkah Rukia hamil dan keguguran sehingga harus dirawat? Oh, tidak. Dia sangat yakin telah memilih pengaman yang berkualitas selama ini.

Dengan napas tertahan Ichigo membuka pintu ruang inap Rukia. Disitulah dia—wanita yang dicintainya duduk di atas ranjang dengan mengenakan baju khusus untuk para pasien sembari duduk bersandar santai.

"Ichigo." Rukia mengerjab kebingungan, entah bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya dari awal.

Wajah Ichigo menunjukan raut kesal yang luar biasa. Sikap Rukia tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Dia hampir mati karena putus asa menemukan gadis ini. "Apa yang sudah terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini?" Ichigo melangkah mendekat ke sisi ranjang Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa mendesah. Memang dari awal seharusnya dia tak perlu menyembunyikan ini. "Kau akan memberiku maaf, kan?"

"Tidak sebelum aku mengetahui semuanya." Sorot madu itu menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku di sini bukan untuk bersenang-senang, Ichigo. Aku harus menjalani beberapa terapi sebagai alternatif lain daripada operasi."

Alis Ichigo semakin bertaut, dia tak paham penjelasan Rukia. "Apa.. Kau."

"Yeah, aku tak yakin dapat menjadi istri sempurna untukmu makanya aku berada di sini untuk mengobati itu." Rukia menunduk, ia tak berani menatap mata madu penuh kecemasan dan juga kegelisahan itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruanganya sembari membawa map di tangannya. "Selamat siang Kuchiki-san, tampaknya anda sedang kedatangan tamu lagi."

Lagi? Ichigo tambah memberengut. Itu berarti ada orang lain yang tahu lebih dulu kondisi kesehatan Rukia. Untuk sesaat, Ichigo mencoba menelan protesannya sampai perawat berambut pendek itu keluar dari sini.

"Permintaan anda untuk pulang hari ini sudah di setujui," kata perawat itu lagi. "Dan ini adalah hasil laporan kesehatan anda."

Rukia menyambut map yang terulur ke arahnya. "Terimakasih, Soifon." Rukia tersenyum hangat.

"Kalau begitu, saya keluar dulu. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi dr. Urahara akan menemui anda."

Setelah dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Rukia. Soifon keluar dari sana memberikan ruang gerak untuk tamu yang sudah tak sabar lagi ingin bertanya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau diperiksa oleh dokter laki-laki?" ujar Ichigo dengan nada yang terdengar cemburu.

"Diamlah dulu, Ichigo. Aku sedang membaca ini." Rukia kembali membalik halaman laporan isi dari map yang dipegangnya. Detik ini dia bersyukur bahwa semakin hari _miom_ dalam rahimnya sudah semakin berkurang.

Ichigo merasa ada duri yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya ketika dia secara diam-diam ikut membaca isi dari map tersebut. Selama ini Rukia menyimpannya sendiri dan tak mau melibatkannya. Ada rasa sedih dan juga kecewa mengetahui hal itu. "Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku," Ichigo berujar pelan.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak akan menyerah untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang pantas mendampingimu.

Ichigo menarik tubuh Rukia ke dalam pelukan. "Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kau tahu, kan. Kau satu-satunya yang pantas ada di sisiku."

Rukia menyandarkan pipinya ke dada bidang pria itu. Dian-diam dia merindukan mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya yang tidak pernah berbohong. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan padamu untuk mampu melahirkan bayi yang lucu…" bisik Rukia dengan nada sedih.

"Ssshh... kau pasti mampu, Rukia. Kau adalah wanita yang sangat kuat," Ichigo berbisik di puncak kepala Rukia. "Tampaknya kau kehilangan beberapa kilo berat badanmu." Ichigo merasakan tubuh Rukia semakin tipis dalam pelukannya.

Wanita itu hanya meringis. "Aku pasti akan sangat jelek pada hari pernikahan nanti."

Sebuah senyum mengurva di bibir Ichigo. "Memangnya siapa yang menigizinkanmu memakai gaun pengantin nanti? Kau hanya akan memakai kimono yang dipakai Hisana-san sewaktu menikah."

"Ew, bukankah kita akan memotong kue empat tingkat di tengah-tengah acara, aku pasti akan kesulitan jika harus menggunakan kimono."

"Yang terpenting bagian bahumu tidak terlihat, ok?"

Rukia menarik dirinya pura-pura memberengut. Hell, padahal dia sudah jauh-jauh hari memesan gaun organdi dengan potongan model terbaru malah tak akan jadi terpakai. "Apa Renji sudah setuju untuk memakai kostum badut chappy sebagai MC?"

Ichigo menggaruk lehernya. Dia tak yakin dapat memaksa Renji masuk ke dalam kostum yang mengerikan itu. "Dia... pasti dengan senang hati melakukannya."

Rukia tersenyum lebar mendengar itu. Apa pun keinginannya, Ichigo selalu berusaha melakukannya. Kadang dia merasa kembali menjadi anak SD yang setiap keinginan pasti akan terwujud. "Aku sungguh, sungguh sangat mencintaimu, Ichigo."

Ichigo tersenyum hangat. " _Yeah, i know_." Ichigo sudah memiringkan kepalanya bersiap untuk memberi satu ciuman singkat penuh perasaan tapi, tak jadi karena dr. sialan Urahara masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Oh, kenapa harus sekarang?

Dengan tak rela Ichigo melepas pelukanannya sedikit menjauh dari Rukia.

"Araaa, kelihatannya aku telah mengganggu kalian," seru Urahara tanpa dosa.

Kalau tahu begitu kenapa tidak pergi saja dari sini?

Sementara Rukia hanya mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

"Rukia, dengarkan aku."

Rukia mengerjab bingung. Wajah Ichigo mendadak serius sekali.

"Dia adalah dokter pria terakhir yang memeriksamu," ujar Ichigo tanpa mempedulikan Urahara yang berada di belakangnya. "Jika kau dalam mengandung nanti, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu di sentuh oleh dokter pria lain termasuk dia."

Apa-apaan pria itu? Urahara ternganga tidak mengerti.

"Kau mengerti, kan, Rukia?"

Dengan gerak canggung Rukia mengangguk. Seharusnya Ichigo tidak mengatakan itu di depan Urahara. Itu sungguh tidak sopan. Yeah, dia hanya berharap semoga dr. Urahara dapat memaklumi calon suaminya saja.

" _Good to hear_." Satu ciuman mendarat di pipi kanan wanita itu. Baru setelah itu Ichigo mempersilahkan Urahara untuk mulai mengecek kondisi Rukia sebelum mereka berkemas pulang ke rumah.

Dan asal Ichigo tahu, sembilan puluh lima persen dokter kandungan di dunia ini adalah seorang pria. Lalu, kemanakah Rukia akan pergi jika dia harus memeriksa ketika mengandung nanti?

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Arti The Empress : _Menggabungkan kualitas positif dari keempat Queens membawa anda materi dan kesejahteraan domestic, sebuah landasan yang kuat untuk masa depan, juga bisa menunjukan kelahiran._

Arti kebalikan : _Frustasi emosional dan pemerasan. Pergolakan dalam negeri, over-protective tantangan terhadap stabilitas pribadi anda dan kemerdekaan. Hal ini juga bisa menunjukan adanya masalah kehamilan._

Saya terlalu fokus pada arti kebalikan dari kartu ini makanya fanfic ini terlahir mweheheh. Entah ini pantas atau tidak untuk diikut sertakan pada event The End of Arcana ini, setidaknya saya sudah berusaha untuk berpartisipasi (pembelaan diri duluan niye) XD

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

All my love.

Amai.


End file.
